


那些去做单独练习的夜晚

by RinyaRin



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinyaRin/pseuds/RinyaRin
Summary: cp：里塚贤汰×旭那由多不知道为什么就是觉得这一对很色气第一次飙车因为画面一直在脑中挥之不去团练结束后一起去单独练习真的不会做什么事吗（坏笑）OOC请包涵
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 6





	那些去做单独练习的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> cp：里塚贤汰×旭那由多
> 
> 不知道为什么就是觉得这一对很色气  
> 第一次飙车  
> 因为画面一直在脑中挥之不去  
> 团练结束后一起去单独练习真的不会做什么事吗（坏笑）
> 
> OOC请包涵

“走了，里塚！”  
“好的，还是之前的那个练习室。我们走吧，那由多。”  
和其他团员点头道别后，里塚贤汰拿起西装外套和车钥匙，走出练团室。

旭那由多站在门口，背靠着墙，双手插在大衣口袋里，一脚微微勾起。他眼睛眯成一条线，像是一只半睡半醒的猫，头微微向一边歪着，白色的发尖在灯光映照下有些透明感，猫耳状的发梢在风中轻轻摇晃。  
贤汰在走廊稍稍驻足了一会儿，欣赏那由多现在这种和舞台上的王者形象截然相反的安定感。

“喂，里塚你站在那里做什么？”那由多睁大眼睛瞪了贤汰一眼。  
“没事。”贤汰笑了。  
“走吧。”那由多头也不回地走向了停车场。

每次都是这样呢。  
那由多对声音特别敏感。大概是听到了我的脚步声吧。  
真的很像猫咪啊。  
可能他也很期待吧。

“今天的状态不错。”  
那由多大汗淋漓气喘吁吁地扶着立麦。贤汰在一旁递上毛巾和水。那由多一把拿过毛巾在脸上抹了一把，然后灌了一口水。  
“里塚，坐下。”

这是一个信号。

贤汰乖乖地拿了一把椅子放在空旷的角落，坐了下来。  
那由多把毛巾和水丢在一边，像一只灵活的小猫一样爬到了贤汰的身上。膝盖从椅子的边缘滑到贤汰最敏感的地带。纤细的指尖勾起他的眼镜丢在一边，撩起他垂在耳边的头发，对着他的脖子，张嘴。  
咬了下去。

这是那由多开场的习惯。就像是做地盘标记一样，在贤汰光洁的脖子上留下半圈整齐的牙印。但是虎牙尖端微微的血丝暗示了那由多开场的平静不过是假象。从做标记开始，他就是舞台上的王者，代表了绝对统治和暴力。  
贤汰绿色的眼瞳仿佛蒙上了一层薄雾。脖子上隐隐的疼痛让那层雾越覆越浓。他就这么摊在椅子上，任由那由多在他的身上肆意抚摸。  
那由多的舌头轻柔地扫过牙印。贤汰浑身像有电流通过一样抖了一下。感受到贤汰的反应，那由多改用牙齿轻咬。贤汰知道这只是暴风雨前的宁静。现在那由多的动作有多轻巧，过后自己身上留下的伤痕会更多。  
配合舌头和牙齿与脖子碰撞的节奏，那由多的膝盖摩擦着贤汰的私密处。就算隔着一层布，贤汰也能感受到他瘦削的膝盖像是一把小刀一样冲击着敏感带。那由多本来扶在椅背上的爪子从脖颈的咬痕上滑过，像弹钢琴一样用指尖轻轻点过锁骨，最后到了贤汰的胸口。隔着薄薄的衬衫贤汰能够感受到那由多掌心的冰凉。  
这更反衬出他体内的热。热浪从下腹部上涌，最后集中在喉结，那由多的舌头正在摩挲的地方。  
他有反应了。  
那有多的膝盖也感觉到了。

下一秒，放在胸口的那只手猛地拉紧了贤汰的领带向前拽。贤汰一时反应不及顺着那由多的方向扑去。那由多用嘴堵了上去。两人的舌头紧紧缠绕在一起，像是扭曲的水蛇如果不与对方纠缠就会死一样。空旷的练团室充斥着两人体液交融的声音。  
在松开贤汰的嘴的前一秒，那由多狠狠地咬了一口。贤汰的嘴唇被咬破了。微微渗出的血液让他的红唇看起来更加诱惑。由于同时被勒紧脖子和堵上嘴唇，松开的一瞬氧气一下子回到了贤汰的胸口。他大口喘着粗气。那由多看着好像差点被他勒死的贤汰，得意地笑了。贤汰知道他是故意的，所以简单调整呼吸以后，他露出了一如既往游刃有余的笑容。  
那由多皱紧了眉头：“切……”，立刻展开下一波攻势。  
他勾勾手指将领带扔到一边，熟练地解开衬衫的扣子。滑到最底部的时候报复性地在贤汰突起的地方捏了一下。看到贤汰的眉头略略皱了一下，他红色的眼瞳闪出愉悦的光芒，开始针对贤汰胸前粉红色的两点下手，揉搓捏咬各招尽上。贤汰虽然表情没有什么改变，但他的乳头逐渐变得坚挺。那由多像是猫咪玩毛线球一样故意用手指头弹了两下，乳头小幅度晃了晃。那由多入神地盯了几秒。低头看到那由多好奇的眼色，一阵绯红跳到了贤汰的脸上。  
那由多终于对贤汰的乳头失去了兴趣。他就这么把胸口敞开的贤汰晾在一边，自顾自地把身上的衣服脱下来，随手扔在周边的器材上。  
一向冷静的贤汰也不能控制自己的眼神。他借由挡在面前的长发的遮掩，悄悄地瞄着那由多。那由多的身材在同龄人里算是纤细的。纤细到让人惊叹他为什么能在舞台上释放出那么压倒性的能量。此时一丝不挂的那由多看起来就像一座精巧的冰雕，让人担心是不是一碰就会碎。  
短暂的喘息时间结束了。  
那由多解开贤汰的皮带。坐了上去。那由多的扭动越来越激烈，而现在的姿势只要那由多一动，小那由多就会扫过贤汰的腹部。与那由多表面的冰冷不同，他的内部紧紧包裹着小贤汰，高温甚至让贤汰觉得，是不是两人继续摩擦下去会爆发出火花。

嘛，肯定不会是恋爱的火花就是了。  
自己为了那有多的才能可以付出一切。那由多想要站在世界的顶端，而我想要让他的才能被世界看到。只是互利互惠而已。  
现在的行为也不过如此。

那由多的表情逐渐迷离起来，喉咙也开始发出模糊不清的声音。贤汰知道他也high了。

两人究竟什么时候开始做这件事的已经记不清楚了。可能是那由多需要发泄的某一个夜晚爬到了贤汰的身上。毕竟都是正值精力旺盛时期的青年。

那由多仰头发出了宛若天鹅将死般的声音，高亢又脆弱。贤汰其实一直很期待他能在台上发出这种让人中毒的声音。也许是想要能一直听到这种声音贤汰才默许两人扭曲的关系。  
甚至有点期待。


End file.
